1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a rewritable data storage medium, having a rewritable recording layer provided with a tracking structure having tracks, said layer having a data recording area, and an erasable identification mark which is present in an identification mark area other than the data recording area and which extends over a radial width of several tracks of the tracking structure in the data recording area.
2. Related Art
Said rewritable data storage medium is known from Japanese patent application JP-09073666-A. The known medium is an optical recording medium. Optically readable patterns are written outside the data recording area of the recording layer. The patterns are readable with the naked eye or by machine and may serve as an identification mark.